Eggs actly What You Wished For
by Hush Puppy
Summary: Sorry For The Bad Pun! New charas and a new member of the Shugo Chara crew. Ashurii is a soft-spoken girl who just wants to make friends and she will with the help of a few Chara Changes... Amu,Ran,Miki,Su,Shugo Chara OCs, Please R&R! Arigato In Advance
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shugo Chara! **_

_**This is purely made out of my fan-fictional obsessions.**_

_**But…**_

_**But the charas are mine.**_

_

* * *

**Basic Profile**_

Ashurii 4 months younger than Amu.

She is 2 inches shorter than Amu. (Height 135cm)

Born 8th of February,

Sign Aquarius

She is in the same class as Amu.

She has short brown hair (usually with a head band) and wears glasses.

Her glasses have a clip spot for accessories.

She _usually_ has a small shooting star charm attached to her glasses.

She's a shy, soft-spoken person who has trouble making friends and has just moved to Amu's town.

_

* * *

_

_In this fan-fic I will use Japanese due to my fan-fictional obsessions._

_The POV will be scattered, but I will label the change._

_This is my first Shugo Chara! Fan-fic so please give me any helpful suggestions if possible._

_Arigato in advance_

**

* * *

**

**Nobodies POV**

Click went Ashurii's mouse as she clicked her horoscope for that day on her laptop. It was about 9:38pm at night, the time she usually checked her daily horoscope. She often does this to see if it matched to the events in her life of that day.

From Ashurii's screen it read:

"_Aquarius, today your guardian angel it taking extra care of you today, if you ask for some help you are most-likely to get it_."

click went Ashurii's laptop as she closed it for the night, she then turned around in her swiveling chair and sighed looking in the direction of her room.

**Ashurii's POV**

I inspected my box filled room, most of them containing my belongings and wondered "Will I ever get unpacked?"

As she got ready for bed she introduced herself to the readers…

"_My name is Ashurii Kurekusu; born on Feb. 8__th__ my sign is Aquarius. I'm in the fifth grade (under Japanese standards). My family and I have just moved here, under the influence of my father's job. My family consists of a mom, dad, and daughter, __**that's me**__. I a very shy person and I have trouble making friends. Sometimes I wish was someone I wasn't. That's why I write so many stories with characters that are more like the person I strive to be. So back to the fifth grade topic, tomorrow I start as a new student to Seiyo Elementary; I just hope I can be the person I wish to be_."

"Time for bed" said Ashurii after getting prepared. She turned off the light and went to lie down in bed, when she saw the starry night. " Kirei" after a few seconds she thought "will I ever make friends? I mean the move wasn't that hard, no people to hang onto"

She then remembered her horoscope

"_Aquarius, today your guardian angel it taking extra care of you today, if you ask for some help you are most-likely to get it"_

She clasped her hands together and prayed "If there are such things as guardian angels, please help me to change from the person I am, to the person I want to be…"

_**The next morning**_

**Nobodies POV**

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this…"

She paused as the view went to the eggs in her bed.

The first was white with a purple megaphone pattern; the mega phones were in a spot-like design pattern with big and small sizes. The second was in the same design pattern but instead yellow with brown boomerangs.

The view went back to Ashurii.

"But, I can't think of one at the moment…"

_

* * *

_

_Im sorry if its so short, I'll Update soon_

_Thanks for reading, suggestions please!_

_And can you guess the chara's specialties/personality just by looking at them?_

_Take a guess, if ya get them right I'll give you a cookie!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shugo Chara! **_

_**This is purely made out of my fan-fictional obsessions.**_

_**But…**_

_**But the charas are mine.**_

_

* * *

_

_Basics_

Ashurii has short brown hair (usually with a head band) and wears glasses.

Her glasses have a clip spot for accessories.

She _usually_ has a small shooting star charm attached to her glasses.

Ashurii is a shy, soft-spoken person who has trouble making friends and has just moved to Amu's town.

_

* * *

_

_In this fan-fic I will use Japanese due to my fan-fictional obsessions._

_The POV will be scattered, but I will label the change._

_This is my first Shugo Chara! Fan-fic so please give me any helpful suggestions if possible._

_Arigato in advance_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously:**_

_She clasped her hands together and prayed "If there are such things as guardian angels, please help me to change from the person I am, to the person I want to be…"_

"_I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this…" _

_She paused as the view went to the eggs in her bed. _

_The first was white with a purple megaphone pattern; the mega phones were in a spot-like pattern with big and small sizes. The second was exactly like the first but instead it was yellow with brown boomerangs. _

_The view went back to Ashurii. _

"_But, I can't think of one at the moment…" She said with no idea of what to do._

_

* * *

_

_Nobodies POV_

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" yelled Ashurii as she ran around her room franticly. She eventually trips on one of the full boxes, spilling its contents in the process. The trip threw her onto the bed.

_(Ashurii has the tendency to yell her problem repeatedly while running around like a spaz; this often results in an accident…it takes one to know one hehehe)_

_Ashurii's POV_

"Ahhh…" I said before landing on the bed. "Phew at least I landed on…huh something warm is touching my hand." with my weight and the shock of the fall, one of the eggs rolled onto my hand. As I felt the warmth I realized "I don't know where they came from but, something is going to be born from them"

I then looked at the clock to see the time.

"GAH! I'm going to be late to my first day of my new school. But I can't just leave the eggs here." I looked at the spilled contents of the box I tripped had on. Peaking out of the box was a purple towel. "Hmm I got it!"

_Nobodies POV_

Later in the school halls

"I need to keep them warm; I wonder what will hatch from them." Ashurii said with stars in her eyes, completely forgetting the fact that she woke up with them in _her_ bed.

_(oh and I forgot to mention that she can be slightly oblivious at times… yet again it takes one to know one…)_

Ashurii stopped in front of her classroom door.

The sign read "5th Year Star Class"

"I can do this, I hope." She said losing enthusiasm in the process. The white egg moved slightly with out Ashurii's notice. As Ashurii entered the classroom, she gained the attention of all the students. "_Eeh they are all starring at me_" she thought nervously.

Coming down the hall a minute later, Amu talked with her charas about the new girl.

"So there is a new girl in class" asked Miki hoping for a new subject to draw. "Yeah, but I hope she doesn't turn out like me" Amu sighed. Su floated in front of Amu "but then you wouldn't have us desu." Ran excitedly said "maybe you could give her some advice" Amu then thought "_well if it prevents her from ending up like me then maybe_-" Amu's thought was cut off when entering the classroom "Huh? Hey could you move?" said Amu in her outer character.

Ashurii turned around with anime TT eyes, from fear.

"Oh, are you the new girl?" asked Amu.

Ashurii nodded still with TT expression.

Amu then said "could you move?" Ashurii obliged and as Amu passed her, she whispered "Ganbatte" Ashurii stood silent for a moment…

"That was nice, what did you do to Amu?" Miki said slowly turning towards Ran with a glare.

"Nothing! I didn't character change with Amu" replied Ran sweat dropping and waving her pom-poms. "Then Amu?" Miki looked at Amu who was thinking "_I hope she does well_"

Ashurii was still standing there speechless "_wow, that was the nicest thing any one at this school has said to me! Actually it's the only thing any one at this school has said to me. No matter, I mustn't let a nice comment like that go to waste_"

And with that Ashurii regained her composure and felt ready to do anything!

Sadly, that reassurance from Amu faded as soon as her introduction to the class started…

"This is our new transfer student, Miss Ashurii Kurekusu" said the teacher passing the attention to Ashurii. She gulped and thought "_yikes, but I have to do my best like she said_." looking at Amu.

Amu then thought "_this won't end well_"

Ran was cheering on Ashurii by waving her pom-poms and saying "Ganbatte, Ganbatte" Miki at the time was trying to draw her new subject, but Ran's pom-poms were being waved in her face. "Ran stop I can't, see!" "But I'm cheering on the new girl" ran replied with a slight whine. "She can't even see you!" pointed out Miki with anger marks.

The 2 guardian charas began to fight when Su said "Hey fighting isn't nice desu" she tried to stop the fighting when Amu thought "_And these guys are supposed to watch over me?_" with an eye roll.

Ashurii stood there nervously trying to think of what to say…

_Ashurii's POV_

"_What should_ _say…I know_"

"Umo… eto… I I I" I stuttered with nervousness

"_It's no good; I can't say what I'm thinking_" I thought biting my lip

"_**Then just change**_"

"ehh?"

"_**From a girl who can't speak her mind to a girl who **__**can**__**: Character change"**_

_Nobodies POV_

Pop Ashurii's glasses charm changed to a purple megaphone

_Ashurii's POV_

A strange sensation came over my body after hearing what seemed to be a voice, and suddenly:

"Hi! I'm Ashurii Kurekusu!" I said in a loud and cheery voice while I pointed to myself.

"_WHATS THIS!?! My mouth and body are acting on there own!"_

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for another short chapter, well I have to keep suspense…_

_(Actually I left the rest of my fic at school) But I promise the next chapter will be longer!_

_Sayonara,_

_Magical Debby_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shugo Chara! **_

_**This is purely made out of my fan-fictional obsessions.**_

_**But…**_

_**But the charas are mine.**_

_**Previously:**_

"_It's no good; I can't say what I'm thinking" I thought biting my lip_

"_**Then just change**__"_

"_Ehh?"_

"_**From a girl who can't speak her mind to a girl who **__**can**__**: Character change"**_

"_Hi! I'm Ashurii Kurekusu!" I said in a loud and cheery voice while I pointed to myself._

"_WHATS THIS!? My mouth and body are acting on there own!"_

* * *

"She didn't seem to be the loud and cheery type to me" thought Amu.

"I love to read, write stories with characters I want to be, and sometimes I like to sing!" she finished proudly before her charm changed back.

Amu thought she saw Ashurii's charm change "hm that was strange. Nee did you guys see that?"

Amu said looking at the distracted charas. "Never mind" she said with a sweat drop.

"_What!? Why did I say it like that! And that voice…" _Ashurii's thoughts were interrupted by the teacher

"Thank you for such a big introduction, Miss Kurekusu. You may sit in front of Miss Hinamori." "Hai" said the blushing and slightly confused Ashurii before walking to her seat.

She walked to her seat thinking about her strange outburst when she noticed she was sitting in front of the girl who had helped her earlier. Ashurii was too embarrassed from the introduction to talk to her.

During the class, students were whispering things like _"She's sitting next to her?" "Not fair" "I want to sit by Hinamori"_

But, Ashurii was too into her studies to notice. _"To be a good student I have to stay busy, oh"_ she looked back at Amu and thought _"I better thank her" _

Ashurii slowly turned towards Amu. "Um...uh…"

Amu looked up "hmm" Ashurii froze and thought _"I'm too afraid" _

"hey, you need something" Amu said bluntly with no emotion.

"Amu-Chan you should be nicer" said Ran.

Miki then said "This is nice, under Amu standards.

Amu pretended she didn't hear the comment as she kept her attention on the new student. _"Gah, she's staring I have to say it, but I'm too-"_

"_**Character Change!"**_

"_That voice!" _

_poof _the charm changed once again to a purple megaphone, but this time Amu saw it.

"_Nani?"_ she thought before, "Thanks for the help earlier it gave me some courage. I'm Ashurii, nice to meet you."

Poof the charm changed back. _"It changed..."_

"Not again, why is this happening this is not like me, huh" Her bag began to move from the egg.

"Ahhh! The eggs!" Ashurii said without thinking.

"Eggs? Could it be-"Amu stood abruptly.

Ashurii gasped, grabbed her bag and yelled "Restroom!" at the Teacher before running out.

"Could she?" Amu

"No doubt about it" Ran

"I can feel them" Miki

"She has…" Su

"Shugo Chara!" The 3 Chara said in unison.

"So that's what it was, she must have character changed" she said recalling the new girl's behavior. "We better find her before Ikuto does"

_**Meanwhile in the restroom**_

"The moving stopped" Ashurii sighed and said "why did I do that? It's not like me"

"_Because you wished it, Ashurii-Chan"_ Said a voice

The White egg with purple megaphones wiggled out of the bag and floated in front of her. "The egg…"

It started to crack …

* * *

Well I Hoped You Liked It. Sorry for the another short chapter.

You'll have to wait till the next update to find out what kind of Chara it is, that is unless you haven't figured it out yet…

Sorry for the late update, I have been on computer restrictions.

But I hope to get off them soon…

Sayonara,

Magical Debby

_P.S What do you think this Chara will wear, if her symbol is a megaphone?_

_I'm having trouble choosing her outfit. (another reason why this chappie is so short)_

_Free cookies for every suggestion! Yum! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shugo Chara! **_

_**This is purely made out of my fan-fictional obsessions.**_

_**But…**_

_**But the charas are mine.**_

I'M SOOOOO Sorry for the long wait!

Between computer restrictions and writers block, my fan fiction was delayed longer than I had hoped.

Magical Debby Bows

I hope you can forgive me and continue reading my story with pleasure.

_**And so, without Further a due you long awaited update to my Shugo Chara Fan Fiction.**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_Eggs? Could it be-"Amu stood abruptly. Ashurii gasped, grabbed her bag and yelled "Restroom!" at the Teacher before running out._

_Ashurii sighed and said "why did I do that? It's not like me"_

"_**Because you wished it, Ashurii-Chan**__" The White egg with purple megaphones wiggled out of the bag and floated in front of her. _

"_The egg…"_

_It started to crack …_

* * *

"It's going to hatch!" She said stared eyed oblivious to the fact that it was floating.

Pop! A purple and white wearing Chara came out of the egg holding a purple megaphone.

She was wearing a white tank top with a purple megaphone logo, a lavender leafy skirt, white sneakers, and a white baseball cap with a purple megaphone accessory clip attached to it.

Ashurii stood in silence more in question than fear.

"_A pixie? This must be a dream… But why would a pixie have a megaphone?" _

Then the Chara held her megaphone to her mouth sand said "HI! ASHURII-CHAN!" "AHHH!"

Ashurii jumped so high she hit the ceiling. She had swirly eyes from the hit and a bandage on her head.

"It ttalks and knows mmy my name" Ashurii stuttered in shock.

The Chara floated over Ashurii and said "I'm Sammy" then with her megaphone

"YOUR SHUGO CHARA!" she yelled with excitement. "Na-ni?" she said trying to think of a logical explanation for her situation.

Sammy began to talk "I'm so glad I can finally meet you! Were going to have a great time, do you like to yell? I sure do, and I use my trusty megaphone!" she continued to blab without thinking about explaining to Ashurii what was going on.

Ashurii became surrounded by question marks and became dizzy.

"Daijoubu, Ashurii-Chan?" Sammy said as se flew in front of her face. "I... I am" she stuttered "This should help Chara change!"

Once again her shooting star charm changed to a purple megaphone.

"**_OKAY_**? I'm not exactly what you call _okay_! I'm talking to a **_flying pixie_**; that hatched from **_an egg_**; that I found in **_my bed_** this morning!" I yelled abruptly.

"_No, I don't like talking like this. Why is it always me?"_ I thought inside my head.

"SHUGO CHARA!" Sammy said through the megaphone, "I don't even know what a Shugo Chara IS!"

Poof My charm finally changed back.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell or be mean…wait a second, is my change in behavior your doing?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here! I'm your confident would-be-self."

"Would-be-self?" Ashurii thought quietly

"I'm the self you wished to be more like. Don't you remember?" She said tapping Ashurii on the head. I thought back to last night

"_If there are such things as guardian angels, please help me to change from the person I am, to the person I want to be…"_

"Oh Yeah, but I didn't wish to be loud and rude" I said smartly.

"Well, with me you can speak your mind without hesitating. Isn't that what you wanted; to be able to speak up and be heard?"

"_It's true; I've always been the quiet type unable to say what's on my mind. Maybe this Shugo Chara thing isn't so bad."_

I looked at Sammy who smiled at me.

"_And besides now I have a new friend!" _I began to smile when Sammy yelled through her megaphone.

"**ASHURII-CHAN! THERE'S SOMEONE BEHIND YOU**!"

I turned around immediately to become face to face with a guy with cat ears and blue hair.

* * *

I want to thanks all those who have supported my Fan Fiction…

_**Including:**_

October Autumn

Hi Kitsune

MewCuxie12

_**Cookies to the outfit helpers:**_

Cosmo Prower Tomahak

animeluva2

SS-lover06

Mountain-Fire11

**And an _extra_ cookie** **to** animeluva2

Who correctly guessed the type of charas Ashurii has.

And yes, a certain Cat-Eared Character is coming into play… I hope you guys like it!

Sayonara, Magical Debby


End file.
